


20 Days of Chub Kink -- Holiday

by orphan_account



Series: 20 Days of Chub Kink [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fat Ben Solo, Halloween in the Star Wars verse, M/M, Overeating, Pre-TFA AU, fat ben, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Ben and Poe go to a party.





	20 Days of Chub Kink -- Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Usually when Ben celebrates the Festival of the Dead, he celebrates it at the Enclave, but when Poe asks him if he wants to go to the party Black Squadron is having, Ben can't refuse. It occurs to him also that this is the first Festival of the Dead he and Poe are celebrating as a couple, and that's one of many things that gives him a thrill to think about. 

Ben's dressed up as one of the characters from Coruscant Knights -- more specifically, one of Metani's sidekicks, Elian. It's been difficult to actually find a costume that will fit Ben's heavier body, but dressed in the gray robes, Ben has to admit the costume actually kind of flatters him. Even almost concealing his breasts, flattering his large, soft belly and thick thighs. He waddles out, his belly jiggling, and he has to admit that there's something thrilling about this.

Poe emerges from his room, dressed up as Tobias, another one of the team from Coruscant Knights, and he looks so effortlessly dashing in that moment that Ben's captivated by him.

Ben takes care to suck in his gut. He knows that Poe loves it, but he's not ready to flaunt it to everyone at the party. It's definitely getting bigger, he knows that much, and he has some difficulty sucking it in, but he tries. Poe turns to look at him. "Everything all right, Ben?"

"Yeah." It seems that trying to suck in his bigger belly is a losing battle. "What if they start making fun of me?"

"If they do, I'll step in. Besides, they're good people, Ben. They won't make fun of you." Poe smiles. "You definitely don't have to hide your body from me."

Ben relaxes, letting his gut pooch out again. 

Ben waddles and huffs after Poe when they head out. Even walking down towards the hangar where the party is is getting Ben more than a bit short of breath, and he's also hungry. He gives his belly a pat as it all but demands food, and Poe turns to look at him in concern. 

"Everything okay?" Poe says. 

Ben nods. "I'm hungry."

"We'll get there soon."

By the time they get there, the party's just beginning. There are people on the dance floor, people at the snack bar, people mingling...just people, actually. One of them, Jessika Pava, who saved Ben's life in the desert of Jakku five years prior, grins at him. "Hey, good to see you, Ben!" she says. "I like your costume."

"Thanks." Ben takes time to take in Pava's mermaid costume, which suits her. "You look nice too."

"Thanks! Come on, join us -- we've got a lot of stuff to do."

Ben, as he heads to the snack bar, can see it. He looks around at the others, can't help but notice that besides Snap, Ben is bigger than just about all of them. 

He's big, and that...that gives him a certain thrill.

The snack bar is practically abundant, and as Ben waddles over there, he swears that Poe's eyes are drawn to the way he waddles, the way his belly jiggles. His stomach growls again, and Ben feels his jaws ache as he takes in the snack bar -- the cookies and cupcakes and various Festival-themed sweets that make his stomach rumble in anticipation. He can recognize some of them as things Poe's mother made for Festival of the Dead when she was still alive, others as cookies and cupcakes and other delectable-looking desserts. 

He doesn't know where to start with all these rich, soft, creamy desserts. They all look delicious. In the end, he picks one of each, sometimes two of each. At first he nibbles at his food, but watching the others, how they're digging into their snacks, he feels more comfortable doing so as he munches on his cupcakes and cookies and plenty more. His belly feels warm even as he munches on his snacks, but not quite full. He needs more. 

He gathers more snacks just in time for Snap informing them that there's a holo coming up. Some holo about a family of serial killers on a spaceship. Ben can't say that he minds. After all, fictional horrors are more manageable than real ones. He knows from experience too well. 

Sitting in front of the holoscreen, digging into his second plate of treats and watching the action unfold on the screen, Ben wonders if he could belong in Black Squadron. He's always regretted not going off to war, and there's something about their company where they're so friendly and open. He could get used to all this. He could. The only bad thing is that his jaws are currently aching from eating so much, but even that, and the knowledge of how full his belly's getting, is electrifying. How round and swollen. If they weren't in public, he'd guide Poe's hand to touch it and feel how big it is.

For now, he rests a hand on his belly as he eats with the others, watching the holo and reveling in the companionship that Black Squadron brings. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
